Scourge, Fleetway, Nazo, Mephiles, EXE, Metal Sonic What Evil Is
by ianon2013
Summary: The deadly six are making love while making trouble while trying to take over Mobius. Scourge X Fleetway, Nazo X Mephiles, Metal Sonic X EXE, MPREG AND SWEARING! (I'm done with this)
1. A New Deadly Six

Scourge, Fleetway, Nazo, Mephiles, EXE, Metal Sonic...What Evil Is

By; Ianon Pop

12/7/2013

The deadly six are making love while making trouble while trying to take over Mobius. Scourge X Fleetway, Nazo X Mephiles, Metal Sonic X EXE, MPREG AND SWEARING!

Chapter 1-A New Deadly Six

(Metal Sonic)

Another typical day of work, after that day when Eggman captured all the Mobians except Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy…they shattered mostly all the Egg Grapes (I said _mostly_, not _all_ of them.) Metal Sonic had a new ability to fix and replace the ones that were damaged.

"METAL SONIC!" thankfully it was not Eggman "DO YOU WANT ANYTHING?!" _Cubot_. Metal Sonic thought "NO! I'M GOOD, CUBOT!" the robot fake Sonic replied as the yellow cubed robot left. _I don't want to work for the egg freak anymore; I wish someone out there is coming to get me. I'm tired of staying in a metal prison_. Metal thought as he heard the "CHARGE!" fanfare being played on a trumpet "what the fuck?"

A loud crash filled the room as he saw EXE being carried by a Super shiny hedgehog "NAZO, YOU CRAZY FLYER! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?!" EXE screamed "Pipe down, EXE, if the Eggman hears us, then we're doomed" Nazo said "how?" EXE asked "uh, you were shouting, dip shit." Metal Sonic wishes that he could smile "hey EXE! Nazo? Am I correct?" the silver shiny hedgehog nods "anyways, we're here to break you from your prison, and we better hurry, Fleetway does _not_ like waiting."

(B.T.W, I will tell you what Metal Sonic looks like also the others if you don't know what they look like.)

{Metal Sonic: he kinda looked like Sonic. The inside of its ears were yellow, as were the top of its hands. The main color of its body was blue while the fingers, shoulders, the upper halves of its legs, mouth area, and nose were all silver. Its feet were built like shoes, which were red with a white line close to the bottom on both feet. On its back was a rocket thruster. The eyes gave a red, LCD-like glow to them and the surrounding area around his eyes was black.

EXE: looks like Sonic but dark blue, his sclera's were black and his irises were red, he had Sonic's shoes (don't worry, Sonic still had his), sometimes blood tears dripped from his eyes.

Nazo: Of course, a shiny silver glow with white fur underneath, his quills are pointed up like Sonic in Super form, his eyes are a lovely silver color, but his quills on his back are spread apart like butterfly wings.

Fleetway: a yellow hedgehog who's quills were messed up and eyes weren't normal it seemed like they would hypnotize you with a red and white circle pattern. He looked like Sonic in his Super Form with his quills pointed up, like EXE, he had Sonic's shoes.

Scourge: A green hedgehog with blue irises, he wore red sunglasses and the lenses were black, his jacket was black with orange flames with a black belt tangling, his shoes were green with black rim around the top, also he had a silver stripe in the middle going side to side that doesn't touch the rim, his socks were black with a green cuff that goes around it but you can see the front of the sock, the cuff had two silver bolts each side on the ends.

Mephiles: looked a whole lot like Shadow with some subtle differences. The single stripes on his head quills were gray, as was the tuft of fur on his chest, the single above-the-eye stripes, his single arm stripes and single leg stripes. His eyes were a reptilian green with white sclera. He had no mouth and his skin was a pale tan.

And of course, they all wore white gloves. XD. But EXE and Fleetway have sharp claws under the gloves.}

The three flew outside (well EXE can't fly!) until they saw a yellow hedgehog "so you're Fleetway?" Metal questioned but the creepy yellow nodded "yep, and you're Metal Sonic" ~ "uh, guys, cut to the chase here, but we gotta get Scourge and Mephiles from prison" everyone looked at Nazo like he was insain "okay, lets go" Fleetway said in an awkward tone.

We flew passed the No Zone to the Jail Zone where we finally came to a stop "Fleetway, go in there and bust the two out. Don't give direct eye contact if you're pretending to be Sonic. We'll get Scourge's clothes." Nazo said as he handed him a walkie talkie then the yellow hedgehog took off.


	2. Lemon yellow Lime Green

Lemon yellow and Lime green

(Fleetway)

The hedgehog zoomed past hallway with his ability to fly while staying out of the cops' sight. I wonder what Scourge looks like, and Mephiles too. Fleetway thought curiously. The hedgehog barged into the eating room and shouted "WHERE'S MEPHILES AND SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG?!" while keeping his head down. Scourge and Mephiles were on different sides of the room, some prisoners pointed to Mephiles and Scourge, but I don't know which is which.

"Us Freedom Fighters decided that we should move you to a different zone" Fleetway lifted his head up "The Deadly Six Hangout Zone. Metal Sonic and his friends are getting your stuff, now come with us." Mephiles and Scourge followed the yellow flying hedgehog. Alarms blared as soon they stepped outside "damn it! We've been detected!" Fleetway cussed.

The three heard a loud crash and turned their heads to the sound, Metal had Scourge's clothes (or Mephiles') and EXE is screaming and cussing while Nazo is hanging on to him for dear life as he flew. The green one thought it was pretty funny so he laughed "so, who are you?" the other hedgehog asked as I turn to them "Fleetway, and you are?" the mouthless hedgehog's mussel moved (try saying that three times fast) like he was trying to grin "Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark."

Fleetway turned his head to Scourge and saw those Zone Cops coming this way; Zonic, Zector, and Zespio "shit! We gotta move!" the flying hedgehog grabbed Scourge and Mephiles' hand then took off like a plane "thanks for the rescue, by why did you cuss?" the green hedgehog asked.

(FUCK! I forgot to add that Scourge has two long scars on his stomach, SHIT!)

"Zone Cops," Fleetway replied "if I wasn't quick to spot them, then _I_ would end up in jail too" Mephiles nodded "yeah, too close for comfort and we just got lucky" Metal Sonic took us to his Secret Underground Base that was several feet away from New Mobotropolis where those damn Freedom Fighters live. I looked into Metal Sonic's fridge and there was nothing in it. I turned to him as he sat on the couch with EXE next to him "blue dude, how are we going to survive if we have nothing to eat?"

"Maybe you can ask Ianon to give you something to help you" the robot said as he tossed me the green and yellow Chaos Emeralds "use those, she might ask for one" as soon as Scourge got dressed into his normal clothing, Fleetway asked him if he could come along and Scourge said yes. The two started walking to Ianon's house while having a conversation "hey, do you have any crushes?" Fleetway awkwardly asked him.

Scourge scratched the back of his head "well I like Fiona Fox a little, but no one else. Do you have a crush?" _Yes, someone who's green and charming_. Fleetway thought, but too shy to say it, so he just said "no, I was just curious. That's all."

Scourge gasped and blocked Fleetway then held his hands "I know it's awkward for me to say this but…it's nice to have a love life, or somebody to love. And besides, there's no hate without love and I'm going to give it to you. Sure I love Fiona a bit, but once I saw your face, I imagined fireworks popping in the sky. I love you Fleetway, I love you more than a fox. But I'm probably guessing that you're not gay."

The yellow hedgehog grinned "actually yes, I am gay and you're my Key Lime Pie." The two wrapped arms around each other and kissed. But a flashback appeared in Fleetway's head. A girl wearing a purple outfit with a sword in her hand, standing in a field of fire, so was Fleetway. Laying next to the standing girl was Scourge that got his heart stabbed. Tears filled the yellow hedgehog's eyes as he ran to his love, he knelt beside him and tried to shake him awake but…it was too late.

Fleetway turned to the girl who gave an evil chuckle "Ianon, why?! Why did you do this?!" he demanded "why? I promised to eliminate all evils in the world, no, _UNIVERSE!_ Ever since I met all villains, I promised I would burn them down and take them to hell. And you're next Fleetway!" then she did an evil laugh.

_This is not true Fleetway, snap out of it!_ He was back in reality and Scourge was no longer kissing him, but he had a worried look on his face. "Are you okay, honey?" the green hedgehog asked. Fleetway was crying in his flashback and reality as he felt tears dripped from his eyes. "Yeah, I'm all right. Just had a bad thought," Fleetway replied "which was?" Scourge asked, trying to keep up the conversation "that Ianon killed you" the yellow hedgehog said sadly "oh, well, let's keep going!" Scourge said.

The two started walking again while holding hands as the compare and contrast the things they like, also they shared evil ideas. Once they got to Ianon's house, they were close to getting hypothermia. Fleetway knocked on the door and Ianon answered it "villains? Alright, if you want to stay, you have to give me one Chaos Emerald per person" Scourge gave her two and we went inside, Ianon shut the door as we came in "now what do you two want?"

Scourge and Fleetway looked at each other then back at her "food, water, and supplies" the lemon hedgehog answered "also warm clothing and fire tools." She stared at them "I'll secretly help you if you get the rest of the emeralds. I have mine plus yours, which makes three. Eggman has four." She turned around and had her back facing us "steal the rest from him, you got seven days before I tell the Freedom Fighters that you were here." Ianon left the room, in a few seconds, we heard a door shut.


	3. WE GOT THE EMERALDS!

WE GOT THE EMERALDS!

(Scourge)

The two got to Eggman's base, dead in the middle of the night, and were close to having hypothermia _(again)._ Scourge never wanted to do it again unless it's in the summer. Snowflakes fell as they enter the building without getting spotted "I fucking hate the cold, I hate it," Scourge whispered as a blast of heat hit their bodies. Fleetway enjoyed it, Scourge heard him whisper "thank fucking God, I'm in heaven."

_***Scourge's P.O.V***_

I just snicker "I agree," I said "I'm in heaven too" Fleetway just smiled as he pulled out the Chaos Emerald Detector "I'm glad, Ianon gave this to us" the Detector was special to us, we loose it and we're doomed. It's a magic device that runs on Gold Rings, stores backup Gold Rings, detects Chaos Emerald, shoots fire, traps enemies in a block of ice, and self-destructs Badnik robots and things, _which would be funny to see_.

The thing was like a GPS, all we have to do is follow the line. But once we found the destination, we were looking at each other in the eyes of worry. The Emeralds were in _Eggman's_ room 'how are we going to get them now?' I mouthed to Fleetway 'don't worry, I got it' he mouthed back. I saw him point it at the glass box on the pedestal, and pressed the self-destruction button. *GLASS SHATTERS, GLASS SHATTERS, GLASS SHATTERS!* I pulled it away from him and mouthed 'ENOUGH! Do you want him to wake up?!' Fleetway shook his head. *BOOM!* Our eyes widened and we look up…there was a hole in the roof.

I slapped my forehead and mouthed 'God, I'm a dumbass' Fleetway silently laughs while collecting the Emeralds "you are really a dumbass" he whispered but I whisper/yell back "shad up bitch!" Fleetway grabbed me and placed me on his back as he flew up. Once we were in the cold night sky, I shot fire in his room and began destroying his base. Alarms blared and robots were running around as fire spreaded rapidly while I destroyed them. I laughed as I saw the destruction below "this is fun!" Fleetway was shocked "throw the antennae, it will summon a huge wave of water" I obeyed him and chucked it. A huge splash of water hit us, my yellow lover spat out water "throw another antenna."

I chucked it harder and a bigger splash hit us "still got the four?" I asked and Fleetway nodded "all four Emeralds are in my pouch. Summon fire but press the button gently" the tip of the antenna had a huge fire that kept us warm until we reached to Ianon's house _three hours later_. There was a note on the door that said:

'_Dear Scourge and yellow hedgehog, if you have the four Chaos Emeralds. Take this note and Chaos Control inside the house and you'll get food for yourselves. Don't worry, I charmed the note that you take inside so you'll have fresh food less than a second. Tomorrow, I'll give you your stuff. Take the detector with you, there's a special chip inside it, so I know where you are. Leave the Emeralds ~ Ia- *black wet ink smear.*'_

I Chaos Control us in the building once I got the note…she left us cooked ham that we ate, then I set the Emeralds on her nightstand in her room. Fleetway and I began walking back. The other four were pissed "what took you so fucking long?" the robot asked, but, Fleetway told them everything. EXE was on the couch, which had placed a pillow on his face and screamed "we're gonna die in here!" Everyone looked at him in shock "um, honey, please don't throw a tantrum. And remove the pillow from your face before ya' get your blood tears on it."

EXE pulled the pillow from his face with an annoyed look on it "yes, my sweetie robot," before you know it. Metal walked over to the couch and laid ontop of him. Fleetway and I were shocked to see a robot _gay_ "oh my goodness, Fleetway and I are gay too," we heard a loud 'ahem' then we turned to the noise. Mephiles and Nazo were standing together. _Too_ close together, while holding hands. "You two too?" the hedgehogs nodded. Nazo looked at all of us "Deadly Six Sex Party?"

"OH HELL YAH!"

Metal and Mephiles got to business, but Fleetway wanted the dessert to go first. He gently slid his cock into my anus and it hurts _so_ much. It was aching for Fleetway to stop.

_STOP PLEASE! GET OUT!_ It yelled

_No! I want this!_ I thought

_THIS HURTS A LOT! STOP IT!_

_No way! I'm letting him do this!_

_BUT SCOURGE!_

_No! N-O! NO!_

Fleetway's egg cell shot into his body like a rocket and I let out a yelp, with two more echoes. All of us except for Metal were panting heavily from working hard "okay, no more. We need to sleep." Fleetway and I crashed onto a bed and pulled the covers over ourselves then slept like there was no tomorrow.


	4. A Prince with his Princess

A Prince with his Princess

Scourge was awoken by his lover shaking on his arm "what is it?" he asked tiredly as he stretched his body. Scourge's vision was groggy but he rubbed his eyes with his wrist. Scourge turned to Fleetway who was wearing a yellow dress and a tiara "Fleetway!? What are you doing?" the yellow hedgehog laughed "I'm Princess Fleetway, and you're Prince Scourge." The green hedgehog didn't know what to say "um, remember last night that you fucked me. So I think that I'm the Princess."

Scourge just shrugged "I don't care what you say, I'm still wearing this dress. I feel pretty" the Moebian laughed "of course your pretty, my sweet" then Fleetway whimpered when Scourge hugged him "honey" 'she' started stroking the green quills "I want a baby, our own baby." Scourge laughed "but it's impossible, honey." Fleetway sighed "I know, I just wanted it to happen"

Mephiles entered the room "you two need to cut it out and get in here! We're trying to come up with a plan to take over Mobius!"

Fleetway stripped himself from the dress and went into the living room "okay, so far, we know our mistakes of what _not_ to do. We tried to take over Mobius our own way, right?" Nazo asked and the rest of us nodded.

"So, the Chaos Emeralds…We all tried taking them before, and we'll do it again but we're not going to do something stupid, like turning into a giant monster that Sonic can defeat easily. But there is a problem; Ianon will defeat us on her own-"

"So we need to cut her from the picture" Metal interrupted "exactly!" as Nazo pointed his black marker at him "she has a sword and very powerful _yet_ dangerous powers that could destroy all six of us in just one strike"

"Yes, of course. But there is one problem in our plan _-no-_ a few. Ianon is in our way, that's one of them. The second one is the security cameras in her house. And the final is having a Chaos Emerald around her neck like it was a necklace!" Fleetway said.

Mephiles, EXE, Nazo, and Metal Sonic did a face palm "also she has all the Emeralds in her house" then they did a face palm again. "Okay, so we're gonna have to kill her and rob her in her sleep. Cause we can't do it in the daytime or else we'll get caught so somebody needs to do it when night falls!"

Mephiles raised his hand "I'll do it, my fur blends in with the darkness and I can turn into goopy substance."

"Then it's settled!" Nazo said.


	5. Run, Mephiles, Run!

Run, Mephiles, Run!

Ianon Pop; I'M BACK PEEPS! I apologize for taking so long, I had School and stuff also been daydreaming a lot lately. Also for the question of the day; do you look sad when you daydream? I do! I know, weird huh? Anyways…if any of you have a DeviantART account I would really love to have a story cover instead of you guys seeing Knuckles loving on the Master Emerald. He's a pervy Echidna, anyways, I recommend on Youtube to see Shadow the Rednosed Hedgehog by SonicSong182. ENOUGH DISTRACTION! LET'S GET TO THE STORY!

Mephiles; FINALLY! I've been waiting for my shining glory moment for twenty days! Why do you lack, sister?

Ianon; Been busy, brother.

Mephiles; BUSY! BUSY?! Ever since you got your schedule changed for the Fourth Six weeks semester, you barely had homework and been playing Disney Infinity with your friend Caleb after school! You call that busy?!

Ianon; Yes.

Mephiles; *Slaps forehead* what am I ever going to do with you?

Nazo; Also theirs something awesome at the end! I'm no spoiler but you have to read to find out!

Ianon; No more distractions! Must get this done! And I almost canceled this story for lack of imagination.

Mephiles; Yeah...Wait…WHAT?!

Nazo; NO DISTRACTIONS!

Mephiles; Right, no distractions…wait, why?

Nazo; SHUT UP SO WE CAN CONTINUE THE STORY!

Mephiles; Oh…right.

Nazo; *Slaps Mephiles*

(Mephiles)

Note to self; never EVER take away Ianon's sword. I'm being chased by a madwoman through the night as I have the Emeralds with me and Ianon's sword. But I can't let her know about the plan. "BE GONE SISTER!"

*Five minutes ago*

As soon as I got my pouch for the Chaos Emeralds, I instantly left the hideaway. The cold wind blew against my fur as I walked into the night; my arms were wrapped around my body. I may have gone to the Underworld and got used to the blazing heat, but I'm not used to the cold winters.

When Mephiles finally made it, he made his body turn to this gooey liquid and slid under the door crack then once he was on the other side; he turned back into a hedgehog. Grabbing the knife from the kitchen, he started walking to Ianon's room.

_Mephiles! Stop! She's your sister!_ Hades shouted in his head.

_Yeah! Do you not care anymore?! She looked high and low to find you! And this is how you repay her?! I thought you changed your ways to make amends! I knew I should have killed you once you were born!_ Pluto yelled.

Mephiles dropped the knife on the floor as he was in Ianon's room; he got on his knees and fell to the floor. _I nearly killed my sister, I'm a horrible person_. He grabbed her sword and broke the glass which woke up the sleeping beauty "sorry sister, I must do this," then took off running with Ianon following him.

"Be gone sister!" He teleported himself to the base and accidentally took his sister with him. One hand was on his shoulder "oh no," Mephiles' eyelids dropped halfway "oh yes," Ianon looked at the other hedgehogs "okay, why did you guys tell Mephiles to steal the Chaos Emeralds," Scourge told her everything as she took back her possessions "do you realize that you don't have to take over the world to be respected? You can become friends with the others."

So pretty much after that, they became good guys and became respected. Exe, Scourge, and Nazo had their babies…blah, blah, blah.

The End of the shitty story but I'll do a better long one called "Call of the Werewolf" so I hope you might like it!

Mephiles; Well this was shitty

Nazo; Agreed, at least we'll be in a better, non-short, not shitty story. Right Ianon?

Ianon; *Nods* I swear on the river of Styx, it'll be better. It will be after "Night of the Werehog 3" from The Chuckinator on Fanfiction but I won't steal anything from him, everything he came up with belongs to him. Thank you!


End file.
